


【GGAD】冬日限定（原著向/PWP）

by cczs



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cczs/pseuds/cczs
Summary: 他可以融化的一个冬日。
Kudos: 19





	【GGAD】冬日限定（原著向/PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *原著向剧情车

伦敦的初雪来得有些迟，当人们裹起了羊毛大衣，在呼啸的寒风中坐着敞篷的马车飞驰而过，这是1908年的十二月。

雨夹杂着雪淅淅沥沥地落下，车轮滚过覆有雪霜的地面，留下了无数条纷纭杂沓的痕迹，混合着路上行人大大小小的脚印，这座城市显得凌乱不堪。

街上的行人大多都面无表情，他们穿梭在鳞次栉比的城市中穿梭，跨入了这刻薄的寒风，走向不知通往哪的道路尽头。

高个子的女孩牵着矮个子的男孩，他们在慌乱之中小步快走着，身后是一群穿着绿色军装的精壮男人，士兵们背着枪支在路边小跑前进，目光扫过两人，队尾的军官忽然停下了步伐。

女孩的五官十分清秀，两条纤细的黑色眉毛架在眼眶上，貌美且负气含灵。狐疑地打量着他们，军官问道：“你们是哪里人？”

女孩没有开口，攥着孩子衣领的手收紧一分。看见眼前的军官将手搭在了腰间的手枪上，她将手紧握成拳，缩回袖管中的同时，微不可查地后退了半步。

她的袖中藏了一根魔杖，修长的手指抵在了这根冬青木的三分之二处，在将孩子偷偷向后拉的那一刻，女孩不自觉地抬起了右手。

军官似乎看出了一些端倪，这一次，他将他的手掌完全覆盖上了枪托，与女孩有些凶狠的目光对上，他猛地掏出了腰间的手枪。

女孩也在同一瞬间抬手，但是相比眼前这位军官，她并没有那么顺利地抽出紧握着的魔杖——手腕被另一只有力的大手覆盖上，她撇头，看见了一位从不远处冲来的英国绅士。

英国绅士戴着一顶深色的礼帽，灰色的羊毛外衣让人乍一眼联想到了温暖，他的眼角微微翘起，眯起眼睛时候的神情让人琢磨不透。

“拜托了......”绅士开口的瞬间，军官与女孩同时一怔，也不知道这究竟是对谁说的话，两人在长久的僵持之中都逐渐放下手来。

绅士将军官拉去了一旁，从女孩的位置看来，她是能见到两人似乎在进行着什么交易，在几句简单的交谈之后，军官才犹豫了半晌后离去。

“你刚才的行为完全有理由被魔法部送入威森加摩，这位女士。”绅士开口，他摘下了头顶的帽以示敬意，“请问需要我的帮助吗？”

“你给了他什么？”女孩问。

“麻瓜们都喜欢的英镑。”绅士回答，“这可比金加隆有用得多。”

似乎想要摆脱绅士，女孩拉着更小的男孩快速往前走去，眼神快速扫过身边人，她并不想回答前面那个问题。

绅士追了上来，他的步速要比女孩快些，伸出手来拦在了对方的身前，他递出了一张名片，上面赫然印着他的名字和职位——霍格沃茨魔法学校变形术教授，阿不思·邓布利多。

“这位是你的......？”邓布利多疑惑，见女孩不回答，他看向男孩，依旧和蔼道，“如果你愿意，明天上午十一点之前，我会在国王十字车站等你，相信霍格沃茨，那里会成为你的家。当然，这位小姐，如果你的父母愿意，我也很乐意成为你的教授，不论是不是纯血，霍格沃茨永远欢迎你们。”

重新将帽子盖在了头顶，邓布利多面对着女孩后退着，微笑着在无人的街头停下，他将手撑在了一旁的石柱上，从怀中掏出魔杖轻点雕像的同时，整座雕像竟开始活动起来。

“等你，我希望同时见到你们两个。”语气有些轻快，一边说着，在雕像的掩护之下，邓布利多缓缓消失在了原地，他似乎融入了这座雕像，在转眼之后，女孩发现面前已然空无一人。

女孩的目的地并不是她的家，在小巷中穿梭，左拐后右拐，当她走入一幢破烂的砖房瓦屋后，在地上铺上几层旧衣物，她将男孩拉到了这还有些暖意的布料上坐下。

男孩比她小不了几岁，眉眼间与女孩无半点相似的地方，无意间遇到了这个濒死的孩童，用魔法将他从那些机械枪支中救下，女孩便决定将他安置在这。将邓布利多递给她的名片塞到了男孩的怀中，女孩轻声道：“后天九点，你去国王十字车站找刚刚那个男人。”

“那你呢？”

女孩微微一笑，却丝毫没有半丝真诚：“我还有其他事情要做。”

“你叫什么？”

没有回答男孩，起身走向门口，女孩留给了男孩一个背影，她黑色的长裙染上了灰尘，裙摆沾满泥土，拖过水坑时留下了一道长印。

轻轻关上门，女孩抬头望向阴沉的天，天低压着让人喘不过气来，她大步向前跨区，似乎将先前发生的所有事情全都抛置于脑后。

小巷里没有人的踪迹，她一个人踏着有些轻快的步子，脚尖掠过坑洼地面上的水溏，女孩在原本平静的水面上留下了圈圈涟漪。

“文达·罗齐尔。”忽然有声音从斜后方传来，女孩猛地停下脚步，她缓缓回头，掏出魔杖的瞬间看见了一个年轻男人。男人拥有一头浅金色柔发，眉眼中带有戾气，微笑起来虽不骇人，却始终没有什么温度。

“你是谁？”文达反问。

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”上前一步，男人伸出了他的手。手很纤细，看上去没干过什么粗活，应该是哪个显赫家族里的继承人，文达心想。

迟迟没有握上格林德沃的手，文达站定在原地，她将目光锁死在眼前人的，举着魔杖的手丝毫没有放松警惕。

“我是来帮助你的。”格林德沃说。

文达回答：“半个小时之前，也有个男人找过我，他和你说了一模一样的话。”

“但是决定权在你手上，不是吗？”也不觉得这是自讨没趣，格林德沃收起手来，当着文达的面再一次套上先前被他取下的皮手套，他轻笑了一声，“刚刚来找你的那个男人......我猜他是不是戴着一顶帽子？帽子下压着一头红发，帽檐下是一双蓝色的眼珠，它们很令人着迷，是不是？不过相比那个男人，我显然更知道你需要什么。”

“你不知道。”

仿佛没有听见文达反驳的话语，格林德沃依旧自顾自说着：“你需要的其实和我一样，我们是同一种类型的人，罗齐尔小姐。”

“然而我却认识你不到五分钟。”

“但是我已经注意你很久了。”

文达的拒绝在他的意料之中，没有像邓布利多那样递出自己的名片，事实上，格林德沃也没有这种东西。当着文达的面转身离去，格林德沃的背影看上去有些洒脱，没有留下任何联系方式，文达皱眉，那就意味着对方一定还会找上门来。

格林德沃走向了这条小巷的尽头，在他消失的前一秒，文达鬼使神差地迈开步伐跟上前去。当车水与马龙再一次呈现在她的面前，弯下腰来喘着气，她用双手扶住膝盖，能看到的只有来来往往的行人，先前那个人影不知何时早已消失得无影无踪。

伦敦的四季本就多雨，额头上传来了冰凉的触感，文达抬头，看见了原本缓缓飘落的雪花尽数成了雨，它们扎头埋入了这座毫无生气的城市，在寂寥中酝酿与发酵。冰凉与刺骨并存，只一件单薄的长裙并不难帮助她抵御寒冷，紧紧抱住了自己的臂膀，她奔跑起来，任凭污水溅上自己的小腿。

在一家商店的屋檐下躲雨，她站在橱窗之外，久久等待，却仍未见这雨有下小的趋势。

“需要进来买把伞吗？”店主忽然推门出来，手中拿着一把黑色的长柄伞。那是一个脸上布满皱纹的老妇人，眯起眼睛时候的模样，像极了一只没有睡醒的沙皮狗。

裙子没有口袋，看到文达面无表情的模样，店家显然也意识到了这一点。无奈地叹了口气，妇人将雨伞塞到文达的手中，摇了摇头，转身回去，在玻璃门合上的前一刻，文达开了口：“我身上没有英镑。”

“我知道。”顿了顿，老妇人苍老的声音幽幽传来，“或许明天我就要关店了。”

“因为战争吗？”

“不仅仅是。”老妇人问道，“也赚不到钱。要进来喝口茶吗？”

没有回答老妇人的问题，文达撑起这把积满灰尘的伞，走入雨中，她回头：“或许你们可以祈求一下借助其他力量，你.......”

“你是想说魔法？”老妇人打断，“还是想说这个世界上存在巫师这类人？这些都是小孩子才相信的童话故事，这位女士，在战争中我们只能祈求敌人，希望他们的长官脑子被门夹了，或者在一顿醉酒之后对下属说道‘今年就放过伦敦吧’，可事实上，圣诞老人并不会光顾我们的家。”

语末的时候，妇人的语气带上了调，那是苏格兰特有的口音，因为她过快的语速，文达并没有听懂。短短几句话的交谈，天色已经染上了夜的气息，在一片深蓝色的笼罩之下，穿着裙子的女孩融入了这氤氲雨幕。雨帘被行走的人们掀开，在昏暗路灯的照耀之下，只有那明黄色的闪烁灯光还散发着一丝暖意。

罗齐尔家族坐落在伦敦的西南角，沿途是一条河，时常有货船会在河中排放出袅袅的炊烟，它们鸣笛掠过。老宅被罗齐尔家主施展了麻瓜驱逐咒，即使有麻瓜路过，看到的也不过是河边不足为奇的一条堤道。

站在那扇冰冷的黑色铁门之外，文达杵在原地，只握着一把麻瓜送予她的伞，远远地望向灯火通明的豪宅。

家养的精灵替她递来了毛巾，黑伞被人丢弃在了罗齐尔宅外，文达褪下了她的黑色长裙，站在卧室的等身镜前，她久久凝视着自己的样貌，这是和麻瓜毫无差别的面容。

“卡罗家的那个私生子！”门外有尖锐的声音传来，“今天在对角巷被一群傲罗押着走了！”

分不清是谁的声音，文达聆听着，至少他可以肯定的是，这过高的分贝属于一个女人。

女人继续道：“只不过之前对着一个拿着枪的麻瓜用了一道钻心咒，那些泥巴种居然敢这么对待我们这些纯血家族的人？傲罗和魔法部都是些自以为是的蠢蛋！”

文达面无表情地看向镜中的自己，她又想起了先前那个从军官手下的那个巫师男孩，如果她在当时使用了魔法，那现在的自己会不会正站在一群威森加摩之中，被一群人用利言相向？

而那麻瓜妇人若是有了魔法的帮助，她能在这战乱之中存活下来吗？

魔法世界与麻瓜世界的界限究竟在哪？

窗外的天已经尽数昏暗，只有屋外路灯的暖光渗透进稍许。即使外面是冰天雪地的一片，在这座被魔法环绕着的宅子中，文达也不觉寒冷。有雪花在起风了的同时被拍打上窗户，她缓缓走上前去，在杖尖抵住玻璃的那一刻，细冰遍布了眼前，窗户就此被冰封，它变得不再澄澈。

漫长的夜晚像是一趟无尽的旅程，文达·罗齐尔觉得自己像是坐在了一艘搁浅了的船上，石子膈脚，举步难行，但世事难料——她的面前忽然出现的两个男人，一个帮着她推船，另一人则伸出手来想要拉她前行。

仰面躺在床上闭上了眼，女孩疲倦地闭上了眼，她想让自己缓缓沉下水底，在阳光还未穿透的地方，那里有属于她一个人的秘密。

有轮船的气鸣声从窗户的缝隙中飘入，像是碾压在了文达的身上，合着的眼上架着一对皱起的眉，伴随着远处时不时响起的枪声，她知道，那定是那些无知的麻瓜又开启了一轮新的屠杀。

人类是无法被拯救的，不论耶稣或麻瓜，又或是梅林与巫师。

枪声越来越近，纷乱似乎蔓延到了罗齐尔老宅的周围，巫师们事不关己地在家中围坐在暖炉一旁，直到那些嘈杂的声音逐渐隐匿了踪迹才安然入睡。

文达站在窗口，看着被血色染红的天，仿佛与这个世界浑然融为一体——又是一整夜的战乱。她开始微笑，没有发出声音，只是微微勾起嘴角。立在原地看着旭日逐渐东升，当墙上时钟的啄木鸟在天空亮起的那一瞬间探出身来，耳边一阵叽喳，文达回头，分明看清了指向八的时针。

披上外衣匆匆打开房门，路过正在擦拭楼梯的家养小精灵，没有与自己的父母打半声招呼，文达悄然离开了这间老宅。

她在自己的卧室桌上留了一张纸，纸上是空白的一片，随之附上的只有一根纤细树枝——那是她的魔杖，由蔓藤木与龙的心脏腱索制成。

清晨的街道上已经挤满了熙攘的人群，地上还残留着没有清洗干净的血迹，伴随着若隐若现的血腥味。高跟鞋落地在血谭中，随着文达的前进，一连串的红点跟随着她向远处蔓延。

依旧有军队从她的身边掠过，快速从他们的身边掠过，没有做任何停留，文达在与一名军官擦肩而过的时候，再次被一声呼唤喊停了脚步。

并不是昨日那位，此刻的文达驻足与唤住她的军官相视，这一次，她先于对方开口：“我是英国人，正要去国王十字车站。”

一边说着，从口中拿出一堆沉甸甸的英镑，这是文达用魔法从这位军官的口袋中顺来的，在物归原主的同时，她笑道：“火车要开了。”

轻而易举地放走了文达，军官凝望着她翩然离去的背影，握着英镑的手甚至忘记塞入口袋。

国王的十字车站在两条街以外的伦敦市中心，越往前行进，耳边的嘈杂声便越发喧闹。在街上兜兜转转好些时间，文达逐渐发现这里似乎是麻瓜生活的聚集地，来来往往的人群从自己身边掠过，如果非要打个比喻，那这里的人们便像那罐头中毫无表情的沙丁鱼。

似乎是一班列车方才抵达，麻瓜与巫师混合在一起朝着站外涌来，逆行在人流中让文达举步难行。霍格沃茨特快列车的方位文达熟记于心，在她很小的时候，九又四分之三站台的名称就被她周围的巫师们津津乐道，包括赞叹，同时也有不屑。

不远处便是一堵用砖头砌成的墙，时不时会有人趁着四下无人的时候，双手紧握推车的扶手，对着墙面一股脑地冲上前去。巫师在下  
一秒消失，像是无事发生，也没有人注意到这面墙壁。

也不知观察了多久，直到熟悉的身影出现，文达这才想起，那是昨日在街头救下的那个男孩，穿着一身崭新的衣服，他在邓布利多的庇护下出现在了墙头。

似乎是有些胆怯，男孩起初并不敢踏出冲向墙体的第一步，邓布利多蹲下身来，轻轻拍打着他的肩膀，也不知道与男孩说了些什么，在半晌的犹豫之后，男孩重新抬起的眼中多了一丝坚定。

男孩最终踏上了前往霍格沃茨的道路，而他之后的人生道路会与先前截然不同，幸运或者不幸，文达无从得知，她向前跨出一步，离墙体又近了一分，如果此刻的她上了霍格沃茨特快列车......

猛然回头，邓布利多止步于九又四分之三的站台墙前，用手触摸上冰冷的石砖，他回首，似乎在张望着什么。眼神从站台的入口开始扫视，直到定眼看着面前这根石柱，他无奈地摇了摇头，最终吐气长叹了一声。

“文达，为什么不去？”有声音从一旁传来，格林德沃的到来在文达的预料之中。

“你知道的。”背靠在石柱，文达抱臂，“你说过，你知道我想要什么。”

“没错。”微笑着从胸前的口袋抽出一张名片，格林德沃将它轻轻递到文达的手中，面对着女孩，他继续道，“很荣幸重新认识你，文达·罗齐尔小姐。”

“希望你不会让我失望。”

“到时候你会知道的。”

还想说些什么，看见格林德沃将手指轻轻竖在唇前，对方的目光穿透了自己飘向了身后，文达嘘了声，在转身的那一瞬间对上了一双湛蓝的眼。

“我怎......”文达的话语被打断，格林德沃越过她上前，站定在邓布利多的面前，他开口：“罗齐尔，我想和我的老朋友单独聊会天，我会来找你的。”

邓布利多与格林德沃的相识出乎了文达的意料，两个气场相当的男人面对面站着，一个微笑，另一个也在微笑，只是两个笑的含义似乎有些不同，文达读不懂，左顾右盼着最终退出了这片“战场”。

“你......”“我......”

两人同时开口，在相视后又一同沉默。身处在嘈杂的人群中，周遭的一切仿佛与两人无关。人流在涌动，静立着的巫师在寒风中裹紧了外套，眼中有光流徙在他蓝色的眼眸中，半晌，邓布利多掏出了那双插在口袋中的手，在对方的注视下，他哈了口气，试图将自己的手心搓热。

“我没打算攻击你，盖勒特。”说话的时候带上了无奈，见手心不见回暖，手指上的几枚指环也搓得他有些疼痛，邓布利多索性再次将手插回了口袋，“收起你的魔杖吧，不需要对我有这么大的敌意。”

藏在袖中的魔杖被收起，只一瞥眼，邓布利多又问：“你换魔杖了？”

“很早就换了。”

没能看清魔杖的全貌，邓布利多也没有太过在意，抬手看着腕上的表，距离霍格沃茨特快列车的发车时间已经不到十分钟，又望向文达离去的方向，他最终勾起了嘴角：“罗齐尔家的人好像都不愿意来霍格沃茨。”

“和罗齐尔家无关。”格林德沃回答，“是她自己的选择。”

“所以她选择了你？”

这一次，格林德沃没有回答，直勾勾的眼神赤裸裸地暴露在邓布利多的面前，虽然没有任何的动作，但此刻的他更像是那些豺狼虎豹，盯着眼前的猎物，全身提高了警惕。

整点的钟声敲响，整整十一声，绵延不绝地回响游走在这座繁忙的车站中。

“我错过了这趟列车。”邓布利多坦白，“因为你，我被困在了这里，它一年只往返六次。”

“你还有其他办法回去的。”格林德沃戳穿说，“出去逛逛吗？”

格林德沃提出的邀请正合邓布利多的心意，犹豫的时间很短，他欣然点了头，但脸上却不如从前那般灿烂地笑着。邓布利多跟在格林德沃的身后走出，身前人没有牵住他的手，他也未曾显露出半分高兴的神色——所有事情的发生都与十多年前截然相反。

有别于他们生活的魔法世界，展示在道路两旁商店橱窗中的饰品平平无奇，格林德沃从一旁匆匆掠过，没想着等待身后那位总是将视线停留在店中的红发教授。

邓布利多喜欢那些毫无用处的漂亮银器，包括他手指上那几枚作为装饰的指环，就像曾经，他的妹妹喜欢那些镶嵌着钻石模样石头的精致发夹一样。

小跑着上前，在格林德沃的身边，邓布利多并排与他走在一起，他问：“去那里看看吗？”

手指向前方，那是一座看上去年久失修的教堂，破败的砖瓦参差不齐地砌成了它，在雾霭之中接受着少数人的朝拜。

麻瓜的信仰与文化格林德沃没有过深的了解，撇头看向一边，邓布利多却是一副很有兴趣的模样。驻足在门口，并没有马上走入，邓布利多抬头望向教堂的顶端，那是一个用木板制成的十字标志。

“麻瓜们的信仰。”邓布利多解释道，“就和我们的梅林差不多。”

轻轻推开那扇留了一条细缝的门，一股木头家具受潮的霉味扑面而来，格林德沃不悦地皱起眉头，跟在邓布利多的身后缓缓走入。

教堂中的人不多，瞩目的一对男女牵着手上前，他们在前方停住脚步，面对着走来的教父也带着微笑。

三人交谈的声音很轻，除了洋溢在男女脸上的笑容，格林德沃将目光停留在了女人无名指上的那枚戒指。或许这不能称之为戒指，只是用竹藤编织出的一个圆环，牢牢地套在了女人的手指上，它的意义格林德沃明白，虽然这东西对于他自己来说并没有任何意义。

想起了邓布利多手指上的那几枚指环，在无名指上的那一枚，是不是也有着另一位主人？

两人在教堂的最后一排坐下，他们似乎是这对男女爱情的唯一见证人，即使两人全程都没有说话，也没有鼓掌。

直到男女离开，教父将视线投向他们身上后又摇头离开，格林德沃撇头，他终于问道：“你是想告诉我什么？”

“我不知道有人会在这里举行婚礼。”

格林德沃将这场邂逅定义为邓布利多的有意安排，目光聚焦在对方的脸上，带上了寒冷，与这冬天融为了一体，也使人心寒。

“我也不知道你会出现在国王十字车站。”格林德沃的反驳显然毫无力道，或许是想让邓布利多听出他故意在说话，谎言配合着他的表情，它是如此得蹩脚。

“相信我......”

语言是苍白和无力的，邓布利多沉默了下来，他不再作任何无用的解释。他用指腹摩挲着指环的一面，将目光投向远处燃烧着的烛台，有枪声、尖叫和呼喊声与车辆快速驶过的声音交融着围绕在教堂周围，邓布利多缓缓闭上眼，在寒风从被人推开的门缝中传来的那一刻，他感到冰冷的右手忽然被另一只毫无温度的手握住。

走入教堂的是个陌生的男人，被格林德沃一个擦肩撞出教堂外，他的目光牢牢追随着这两个沉默着相继走出的男人，以及那双紧紧握住彼此的双手。

教堂外不远处就是一家旅社，残缺的招牌上的字体已经模糊到不可辨认，但至少从外望去，屋内的模样依稀可以让人辨认出这里的用途——昏暗的灯光与前台妇人爱理不理的模样，格林德沃拉着邓布利多走入，扔出几张大额英镑，他看见妇人面露异色地从抽屉中拿出了房门钥匙，在对方主动提出带路后厉声拒绝。

二楼的尽头，那是唯一一间能照射到阳光的屋子，阴沉了一天的天在此刻展露了笑颜，虽然只有一丝光，但照射在格林德沃的身上，倒是赶走了不少他身上的戾气。

门被狠狠地砰上，没有意料之中的强硬，格林德沃让邓布利多坐在那张恰好能容纳两人的床上，他独自走向了窗台。面向窗外，将双手撑在窗沿，格林德沃看着楼下来来往往的人群与车辆，久久没有转过身来。

“这些年你去了哪里？”邓布利多率先打破了沉默。

“我一直在欧洲。”格林德沃回过身，顿了顿，“从未离开。”

“我从来没有在英国找到过你。”

意外的话语传来，格林德沃毫无波澜的眼在此刻终于开始动容，向着邓布利多走去，他解开了衬衫的第一粒纽扣，站定在对方的面前，在稍愣片刻后欺身单膝跪在了红发教授的面前。只一只膝盖着落于床面上，格林德沃伸手扯住了邓布利多那条深灰色的领带，将对方拉至自己的面前，他缓缓俯下身子，道：“除了英国。”

“那是你吗？”邓布利多不为所动，继续问道，“在欧洲崛起的另一股力量，它站在了魔法部的对立面，或许是为了统治魔法世界，又或者是为了别的什么，他们自称圣徒，没有人知道那群人究竟想要干什么。”

“阿不思·邓布利多会猜不到？”格林德沃轻笑一声，缓缓在对方的唇上落下一个轻吻，“你倒是和我想的一样，成了霍格沃茨里的一个死板教授，成天面对着书本和小孩。”

“但如果你当初选择留下......”说到一半忽然停下，后半句话便再也没有着落，邓布利多将手腕上的表带解开，随意丢弃在一旁，他转移话题道，“你知道我会去寻找文达·罗齐尔。”

“不是知道你。”格林德沃反驳，“只是在找罗齐尔的时候碰巧发现了你。”

说话的时候，格林德沃的手完全覆盖住了邓布利多那几根纤细的手指，抬眼，正巧对上那对蓝眸，他微微一笑，缓缓托起对方的手，将邓布利多无名指上的指环取下。

从怀中抽出魔杖，让指环顺着杖尖滑下，环璧与魔杖摩擦，撞击的声响清脆又轻快。

“别扔......”邓布利多刚想出口阻止，看见本应安稳套在魔杖上的指环在一瞬间裂成了两半，它们静躺在床面，在格林德沃的一声轻笑之后，被他用手掌扫到地面。

无奈地叹了口气，邓布利多假装愠怒道：“你或许不知道这枚......”

未出口的话被一个吻堵住，教授被他曾经的爱人推倒在床面，脸颊被人捧住，唇舌在交战。

“你知道我为什么把你带来这吗？”唇与舌缓缓分离，两人之间的距离暧昧到容纳不下一个吻。

“你想做爱。”

十多年的分离的确让邓布利多改变了许多，格林德沃莞尔，没有想到露骨的话语会这样直接从对方的口中被吐出。他沉默，用手掌撑于邓布利多的身体两侧，久久注视着身下同样缄默了的教授。

气氛有些尴尬，空气开始凝结，格林德沃起身坐在床沿，他背朝着邓布利多，像是一个醒酒后的失足者。

只是出乎了他的意料，在一个温暖的怀抱从背后拥住自己，一双手在同一时刻攀上了他的胸膛——邓布利多正在解开他的纽扣。

“做吧。”邓布利多说，“我也想了。但是你得抓紧时间，我还要赶回霍格沃茨。”

想要拒绝，但身子却不受控制地与对方纠缠起来，只一个翻身，邓布利多便再次被牢牢按在另一人的身下，衣物变得凌乱。

呼吸从一开始便是急促的，相互撕扯着的两人像极了两只饥渴的野兽，他们在翻滚之中逐渐褪下衣物，在啃咬下慢慢燃起情欲。

五秒钟的间隙显然有些太短，四下喘息换来了之后愈发疯狂的纠缠，仿佛十多年压抑着的情感都在此刻爆发出来。

最先开始不安分的手属于邓布利多，从对方的后背伸入，在布料下摩挲着爱人的脊背，感受到脖子上传来一阵痛感，他轻哼一声，那是格林德沃狠狠地咬了上去。

任凭野兽在自己的身上留下道道齿痕，邓布利多将自己的双手向下移去，格林德沃的皮带系得不紧，只一条缝，这便足够他用手掌包裹住对方的圆臀。

这是十年前的邓布利多不可能做出的事情，但若是压抑久了，谁都可能成为一个彻头彻尾的疯子。

“在哪练的？”格林德沃顿了顿，“十年前我就希望你可以像现在这么主动。”

“你都说了，十年。”邓布利多轻笑了一声，却没有停下手中揉捏着对方的动作，“这可比两个月长得多。”

格林德沃并不了解自己，起码邓布利多是这么认为的，相比初识性爱时的青涩，如今在长久的崩溃下，当痛苦触及了它的阈值，本性又怎么可能不暴露？

他其实是一个很愿意享受性爱的人，邓布利多心想。

看着金发的男人直起了身子，抽出邓布利多原先藏在他外裤下的手掌，解开皮带，褪下衣物，当格林德沃浑身赤裸地跪在了他的身前，教授的心跳险些慢了一拍。

还是他熟悉的尺寸。邓布利多眯着眼，伸手抚摸上那根他迷恋的事物，见到对方为之一怔的身躯，忽然得意地勾起了嘴角。从茎身开始抚摸，直到那根事物的顶端立起直直指向邓布利多，他轻笑了一声，在对方的注视之下缓缓凑上了脑袋。

十多年以来，这是邓布利多第一次参与一场性事，甚至在当年的热恋期中，他都不曾亲自为自己心爱的人做到如此地步。他感受着嘴中硬挺的火热，闭上眼来深吸一口气，还为下定吞吐的决心，那事物便开始兀自活动起来。

对于邓布利多的主动，格林德沃有些出乎意料，但又瞧见对方张嘴含物时的踌躇模样，心中却又有些欣慰——与从前那个腼腆的邓布利多相比，起码这还算一点相似之处。

将十指狠狠插入对方红色的发丝中，格林德沃在不断挺胯的过程之中，他用手掌牢牢持住了身下人的脑袋。这番刺激远大于那无数个日夜在自己念想中出现的那些场景，即使还没有真正进入，从茎身开始由下而上迅速传来的快感，这就几乎让格林德沃暂时忘却了一切——此刻，他只要要了他。

事物在口中进出的时间并不长，润滑了茎身，挺拔了姿态，格林德沃将邓布利多一把推倒在床面。他将手覆盖在邓布利多的双眼，隔着手背轻轻吻上这双令他神魂颠倒的眸子，感受到了背脊之上同时环上的那手臂，他将自己的吻向下移，在双唇停留在对方下颌之时问道：“你就这么急？”

“回味快乐。”邓布利多回答，“我有理由不急吗？”

收回自己的手主动解开了胸前的纽扣，邓布利多将自己皙白的胸膛暴露在格林德沃的眼前，在用双腿圈上对方腰的同时悬空顶了下跨。

这是一个意味分明的挑衅动作。

格林德沃得了指令，将原本抚在对方脸颊上的手缓缓下移至胸膛，他怀念这块平坦的土地，在低头的同一瞬间俯下身来开始播种。嘴行事着，手也不忘继续向下探去，停留在对方的裤头，隔着布料感受到邓布利多同样兴奋的炙热，格林德沃轻轻搓揉，惹的身下人一阵颤栗。

外裤被褪下的那一瞬间，感官接受到的刺激似乎因为这忽如其来的降温给放大数倍。邓布利多低头，看着埋首在自己胸膛的金发男人，他倒吸一口气，感受到自己的事物被人一把握在手心，与另一位一同被人上下撸动着。

时快时慢的节奏简直快要磨疯了他的心性，捧起格林德沃的脸颊与他对视，当对方凑上身来与自己接吻，邓布利多用手环住了他的脖子。

“是你让我疯狂。”邓布利多说。

没有等待格林德沃的回答，邓布利多再次主动覆上了自己的唇，津液的交换与躯体的纠缠成了这屋子中的香艳一幕。他们能感到周遭的温度不断升高，能望见窗外雪花拍打上玻璃的片片花痕。

下雪了，寒冷的屋外与室内成了截然不同的两片天地。

如水般的抚摸让邓布利多沉溺，在迷糊之间，似乎有细长的物体从身后没入了自己，只一声闷哼，格林德沃的唇舌便再次主动与自己交流。邓布利多知道这意味着什么，虽不熟悉，但却也不陌生，起码在那个盛夏，两人也曾这般疯狂的深入交流。

“放松一些。”格林德沃说，“太紧了。”

“或许我们可以对换一下角色。”邓布利多说得艰难，但却依旧努力去适应着格林德沃的探索，“这太难了。”

“别说话。”

扩张的过程不算顺利，身下的事物又涨得令人难受，后边被人拓展着领域，前边又失去了对方的照顾，邓布利多难耐地扭动着身子，发现格林德沃同样试着顶撞着自己的身躯。

“直接进来吧。”邓布利多喘息着，用尽全力将格林德沃翻身压在身下，一把握住对方挺立的事物直抵自己半开的穴口，他试着缓缓坐下，“我，我自己来。”

惊讶于对方的主动，格林德沃在下一瞬就感受到了紧致的火热包裹着自己的全身。格林德沃能感受到邓布利多的努力，或许也能理解对方的疼痛，但在心中那股油然升起、愈发浓烈的欲望控制下，没有等到事物完全没入，猛地一记顶胯，他牢牢地搂住了邓布利多猝不及防伏下的身子。

想到撑着对方的胸膛起身，邓布利多将手掌覆盖上去，只是还未用力，便被对方牢牢地锁在怀中。

这是他朝思暮想的拥抱，没想到重新到来在这十多年后的冬日清晨。

承受着身下越发猛烈的冲撞，邓布利多没有感受到任何快感，但此刻的他却又觉得自己无比幸福。

没有经历所谓的高潮，但格林德沃却在不断地进出中逐渐濒临爆发的界点。圈住邓布利多的双手越发用力，似乎想要将对方嵌入自己的骨肉，在精液射出的那一刻，格林德沃甚至狠狠咬上了对方的肩膀，直到口中弥漫着一股血腥味也不见松口。

如果他能永远属于自己......

不敢再继续畅想如果，也害怕自己会沉溺在这段邓布利多眼中那片蔚蓝的大海，恍惚之间，格林德沃缓缓退出了对方的身子，在感受到两人胯间流淌着一片温湿后，在他曾经爱人的前额落下了轻轻一吻。

“想喝水吗？”格林德沃问。

邓布利多躺在床上点头，身子疼痛得像是快散架一般。他闭上眼睛，静静聆听格林德沃在屋子行走的声音，幻想着对方赤裸着自己的身体，端着水杯朝着自己走来的模样，对方会坐在床沿，用着温柔的声音对他说......

“阿不思，喝点吧。”

睁眼，邓布利多用手肘撑起自己的身子坐起。格林德沃在他的身上披上一件带上了褶皱的白色衬衫，在对方接过水杯的那一刻，用魔咒清理了对方下身的一片狼籍。

“巴沙特一直在等你回去。”水杯见了底，邓布利多说，“她还住在戈德里克。”

格林德沃穿上了衣服，反问：“你觉得还回得去吗？”

回去戈德里克？还是回去他们的曾经？

邓布利多没有多问，他将手中的水杯递还给格林德沃，把身上不属于自己的白色衬衫穿好。他很想告诉格林德沃自己这十多年来的煎熬，也想责怪对方当年不负责任的一走了之，只是无数言语在此刻却只汇成了一句话，邓布利多深吸一口气，对于当年那件事，他从来没有立场去责怪格林德沃与阿不福思。

“珍宝在何处，心也在何处。”邓布利多说。 

“你在水里放了什么？”格林德沃还未回答，邓布利多又问，“原来你还记得我喜欢甜。”

“安眠剂。”格林德沃回答，“还有一包糖。”

“谢谢。”

邓布利多永远都留不住格林德沃，不论从前还是现在，即使知道喝下的那杯水中被添加了某些药物，他依旧当着对方的面，毫不犹豫地一口饮完。

“我只希望你不要走上一条错误的道路。”药效来得很快，困意渐渐涌上心头，邓布利多背靠着床头，他的语气轻柔而又缓慢，“还有罗齐尔家的那个孩子......”

在那双蓝色眼睛合上的那一刻，格林德沃上前替他轻轻盖好了棉被，将对方平稳放于床面，听着邓布利多安稳的呼吸声，这张沉郁了好久的脸在此刻终于露出了微笑。

在对方的嘴角轻轻一吻，他离开了这间还残留着余温的屋子。驻足在旅馆门口，望向这条依旧繁忙的街道，他感到有雪花轻轻飘落在了自己的脸颊。心还未停止跳动，寒冷也未驱散残留着的躁动，格林德沃有些惘然，他觉得自己原本应是讨厌这座城市的。

伦敦的冬日有些寒冷，格林德沃裹紧了身上的大衣，他毫不犹豫地背离着旅馆向着远方走去，在抵达道路未知的尽头之前，他正怀揣着一颗还暖着的心。


End file.
